Can love make you smart?
by Rebel Checkmate
Summary: In which a pair of two best friends realize that their love will break the barrier keeping the other one from success. GreySkyShipping one-shot. Rated T for language. Rate and Review please!


**Hey guys, it's me, previously known as LeafFuguriGreen831, but now I have changed myself into KyouheixFuguriFTW. It's only simply temporary; I'm thinking of a clever username :P. Anyway, this is a one-shot that I have wrote a long time ago, probably around the time when B/W2 came out and GreySkyShipping came to exist. c: So, since it was seriously just collecting dust, I've decided to post it here since I love you guys and I'm so glad that I have some fans and followers, it really makes me happy and gives me inspiration and motivation to continued writing. Rate and Review please! Lurkers allowed!**

_'Ugh, son of a bitch, there's a test today...'_ Nate groaned mentally as Cheren, his teacher, wrote that today was their test day. Nate dreaded this day since last week. His amber eyes sulked in melancholy, as he laid his head down on the hard, polished, wooden desk.

Hugh, the older boy sitting next to him, looked at him and sighed. When Cheren wasn't paying attention, he scrambled to write something on a little piece of paper and threw it at Nate.

The piece of paper flew and hit Nate in the neck, pretty damn hard, actually. It fell and landed at Nate's sneakers. As he was picking it up, he groaned silently, pretty much inaudible. He unfolded it and read it. _'You didn't study again, did you dumbass?'_ the note read. He didn't appreciate being called a dumbass, but he couldn't even get mad. He was a dumbass. He had trouble listening and paying attention, but overall just didn't get the subject. Rather any subject. The only thing he didn't fail was Gym. Then again, who does fail at Gym? All you have to do is show up.

He wrote on it, below Hugh's offensive message, and chucked it back him. It hit him in the eye. Bulls eye! It took every ounce of energy not to tell him off for Hugh. He grabbed the note, rubbing his red and now watery eye. He read it. _'Uh, what does it look like to you?'._

By the time Hugh had finished reading the slip of paper, an announcement came on.

**"Attention everyone. This is required by Unova law. The Health Department needs to do a Health check today for some reason. Because of this, everyone is dismissed early. Good day."**

Nate breathed in a sigh of relief. No test today!

Cheren let out a sound that a between a sigh and a groan. "Alright everyone. Class dismissed."

Everyone started packing up their books, notebooks, text books, and binders into their backpacks. Nate grabbed his backpack and ran the hell outta there. He was pretty lucky to squirm out of that test. Hugh followed from behind.

"You're pretty fucking lucky to get out of that, ya know." He remarked sarcastically.

"You're just a hater. Anyway, can I go to your place to study?" He pleaded.

Hugh cocked an eyebrow. "What, just to get your dirty-ass paws on my information?"

"Yeah pretty much."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Sure, get your ass over to my flat."

"Yay!"

The twosome biked down their street, Nate riding and Hugh hanging on to him, supporting his weight on the two outer parts of the back wheel. They rode down the street to Hugh's place. He stopped with a squeak from the rubber wheel at a grand place. He tied his bike to the bike rack outside with a lock. Hugh opened the door to his place and let Nate in.

"Hey Hugh, you're early." His mom called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, they let us out early for some health inspection crap," Hugh explained.

Suddenly, a little girl with a striped green and pink dress and her hair held up by a little pink bow came towards them. "Naaaaaaaate~!" She squealed happily as she sprinted to him and hugged him. The amber-eyed boy picked her up and hugged her back. "Hi, Mia!" He greeted her. His mom walked towards the threesome. "Oh hi Nate! What a pleasant surprise~" She smiled as Mia hugged the younger boy.

"What brings you here, Nate?" Hugh's mom asked.

"Hugh's helping me study." He replied flatly.

"I see~ Well, if you boys are hungry, let me know~"

"Thanks mom," groaned Hugh impatiently. "Let's go Nate. Mia, let go."

Mia whined. "Noo, I wanna be with Nate!"

Nate sighed and smiled at her. "I promise I'll spend time with you later, okay?" He spoke gently to her as he kissed her small forehead.

That seemed to calm her down. "Okay, yaayy!"

Nate and Hugh walked up to Hugh's room.

"What is the test about?" Nate asked as Hugh opened the door and went inside. He facepalmed.

"Are you that stupid?"

"Apparently."

"Ugh... It's History, you dipshit."

"Well!"

The messy-haired brunet walked inside and sat down at the far end of the corner, where the bluenet's study desk lied. Nate liked Hugh's study desk. It was warm back there, and instead of hard wooden chairs, there was soft cushions, the tabled leveling with them. Their backpacks slid from their shoulders as the dragged them to the corner. Shaking his bangs out of his face, Hugh pulled out a text book and a notebook. The younger boy did so as well.

"So, our test is about the Cold War." Hugh explained.

Nate looked down. "U-Uhmn... What the hell is the 'Cold War'?"

The crimson-eyed boy was silent. His head got up to look at him. "Have you even been paying attention?!" He finally snapped.

"All I know is that is was some rivalry war between Kalos and Johto! There!" He yelled back at him. Although, pondering, two things bothered him at the moment. Was it the right regions, and did he sound like a complete and utter moron?

Hugh sighed and rubbed his temples with his index and middle finger. "You're close enough, it's Kanto and Kalos."

The amber-eyed boy let out a _bleh_ in annoyance. He wasn't that off. Just a region's distance. Wait, just?

He shuffled his feet, looking down at them. "I-Is there anything else...?" He muttered, loud enough just so the bluenet could hear.

He shook his head. "No, that's all. C'mon, let's get studying." He invited him over to the desk. Nate followed. "Yeah..."

{Three hours later}

"Holy shit Nate! We're not getting anywhere!" Hugh had to grit his teeth to not go over there and strangle Nate.

"I'm **SORRY!**" Nate yelled back.

Hugh needed to break something. Now. Nate knew that familiar look on his face. He quickly skimmed the room for something cheap and inexpensive. He found a PokéBall. He looked through the red. No Pokémon was in there. He gave it to the crimson-eyed boy, him clutching it with hand, breaking the glass, the pieces stabbing into his skin. His grip loosened, the remaining of the PokéBall falling out of his grasp. His hand was bleeding, dripping onto Nate's backpack, sinking into the white fabric. It looked cool, actually.

"I-I'm sorry...," Nate said.

"Just get me some bandages and disinfectants, please." He growled.

Nate did as instructed. He went into the built-in bathroom in Hugh's room. He opened the mirror cabinet and saw a mini First-Aid kit. He grabbed it and closed the cabinet. Returning to Hugh, he tried picking at the glass into his skin, but failing as he kept letting out a yelp of pain. He quickly walked over to him, sliding on his knees like the floor was ice, minus the cold, that is. He opened the case and got out some tweezers. He carefully removed the glass, one by one. Then, he poured some disinfectant onto a cotton ball and dabbed it on the cuts and holes. Hugh cringed and flinched, thinking it would hurt, or at least sting but it surprisingly felt like a small sting, but nothing that was painful. Nate's delicate fingers knew what to do and where to dab at. Hugh blushed, but he quickly hid it with a face of impatientness and annoyance. The pair of amber eyes quickly glanced up at Hugh, then continued to disinfect his hand.

Once all the glass was removed and his hand was disinfected, he grabbed the roll of bandages and carefully wrapped the white gauze around the bloody and mangled hand. At this point, Hugh couldn't really stop his blushing right now. Nate tucked the last part into a fold and let go of his hand. He opened and closed his fingers. Surprisingly, he could move it freely, and he couldn't feel any pain.

"W-Wow.. t-thanks, Nate..."

He looked down. "I-It was nothing..."

Suddenly, the two pairs of amber and crimson eyes were looking at each other, locked on each other. Nate's face turned red, like Hugh's. Nate started to lean towards him. Hugh was freaked out completely, but found himself leaning towards the brunet. They were leaning slowly, but surely their lips eventually met. Their lips parted, just enough for their tongues to slip out and meet each others. As their tongues met, Hugh wrapped his arms around Nate's waist, Nate's arms wrapping around his neck. Hugh's tongue explored Nate's mouth, not leaving behind a single trace unexplored.

Nate eventually needed to breathe, his lips loosening and parting away from Hugh's. He opened his eyes, revealing the precious color of amber, his arms going soft from around Hugh's neck.

He finally spoke. "I-I'm sorry and I s-shouldn't of l-leaned..." He struggled to sputter out.

But Hugh only smiled and pulled him closer into a warm, tender hug. Nate was surprised at this cute and romantic gesture, but found his arms wrapping under the bluenet's and his hands resting on his shoulders.

"It's okay Nate." He made his eyes come in contact with his own by raising his chin with his mangled hand.

"Nate, I have something to say. I've kept it a secret for two fucking long." He sighed. "I love you, dumbass."

Nate blushed, but snuggled against his chest.

"I... I love you too, Hugh."

And they kissed again.

After the tests were collected and graded, Cheren passed them out.

"Hugh, excellent job as usual." said Cheren as his test was handed back to him.

Nate's came last. "Nate, I must say, this is a huge improvement. I hate to admit it, but you have an A in my class now." He complimented the brunet.

Everyone clapped, knowing that Nate was usually a dumbass. He smiled and looked at Hugh.

He knew he couldn't of done it without Hugh.


End file.
